Mew Mew Power Adventures
''Mew Mew Power Adventures ''is a Disney reboot of the American adaptation of the popular Japanese anime and manga Tokyo Mew Mew. Plot Like the original series, it follows the origins of the Mew Mews closely, but with some major differences. In this version, all five girls are present when the red light activates their powers, and instead Zoey (Ichigo in the original Japanese version) spending who knows how many episodes searching for the other Mew Mews, they are all summoned by Elliot (Ryou). The series also follows the Classic Ninja Turtles cartoon and the CGI Ninja Turtles series in humor, as wacky sound effects, fast foward scenes, and fourth wall breaking gags are included. The Cyniclons are still the main villains, with Deep Blue (now a female) acting as the head antagonist. Cast Mew Mews *Zoey Hanson-Laura Bailey *Corina Bucksworth-Jessica Boone *Bridgett Verdant-Tara Strong *Kikki Benjamin-Alyson Stoner *Renee Roberts-Kelly Sheridan Allies *Elliot Gran-Mikey Kelly *Wesley Coolridge III-Phil LaMarr *Mark-Travis Willingham *Arnold Ackerman-James Arnold Taylor *Jason Holmes-Jason Marsden Villains *Deep Blue-Wendee Lee *Dren-Wil Weaton *Sardon-Dave Wittenburg *Tarb-Vincent Martella *Arachnion-Lex Lang *Yuri Drasmor-Rino Romano *Dr. Angela Victorian-Veroinca Taylor *Ms. Big-Candi Milo Notes There are new episodes of Mew Mew Power Adventures in internet, new episodes 27-52 in Your Tube and Facebook. You heard right. A propper fandub of Mew Mew Power, the unaired episodes! No cuts, no edits, no stupid story-line changes, just mew mew power the way it should have been. Music will be based off of the american dub of MewMew Power, although the Oh-so-important Transformation Phrases will be retained from the original Japanese version. It's the way I invisioned The english dub of Tokyo Mew Mew, and I know you'll all enjoy it! I'm thinking in the second season coming in 2014 or 2015 Music All of the original background music was replaced with an original score made by 4Kids. All of the insert songs were replaced with new English songs, along with extra songs that were in scenes when songs weren't even played in the original(ex: Both transformation songs, "Zoey's Theme", "Dance Another Day" and Lucky Me"). {C Transformations *'Ichigo'- The scene where DNA is being showed was completely cut due to the fact Ichigo was naked. In the next scene where sparkles begin to fall, shadows on Ichigo's/Zoey's body are removed giving her 'flat' appearence.'The background in which Ichigo poses in front of is removed completely. Instead the time the mew pendant is shown is lengthned. *'Mint'- Like Ichigo the scene where DNA is shown is cut and the fact that Mint is naked. That scene also contained when Mint's wings folded over to make her dress she later breaks from. The scene where Mint is posing is cut completly. Instead the time the mew pendant is shown is lengthened. *'Lettuce'- Her entire transformation was cut due to her being naked during most of it. Parts of it were only shown during the group transformation sequences 4Kids made. *'Pudding'- Like the first two Mew Mews the DNA scenes is cut, along with the scene her arm cuffs appear in. A small part when her main outfit comes on was cut as well. At the end Pudding is holding a different pose to avoid the Chinese reference at the end of the sequence. Out of all the transformations, Pudding's was the one with the most cuts (if you don't count Lettuce's being cut completely). *'Zakuro'- Like the others, the DNA is cut. To remove the fact that she was naked, 4Kids added a bra and underwear on her before her Mew Mew clothes appear. When Zakuro comes foward to land gracefully on her ending scene, the scene is sped up. But Zakuro's ending pose is kept. Name Changes *Ichigo Momomiya - Zoey Hanson *Sakura Momomiya - Zoey's Mother/Mrs. Hanson *Shintaro Momomiya - Zoey's Father/Mr. Hanson *Mint Aizawa - Corina Bucksworth *Lettuce Midorikawa - Bridget Verdant *Pudding Fong - Kikki Benjiman *Zakuro Fujiwara - Renee Roberts *Ryou Shirogane - Elliot Grant *Keiichiro Akasaka - Wesley J. Coolridge III *Kish Ikisatashi - Dren ("Nerd" spelt backwards) *Tart Ikisatashi - Tarb ("Brat" spelt backwards) *Pie Ikisatashi - Sardon (Short for the word "sardonic") *Mint's Nanny - Nana Bucksworth *Seiji Aizawa - Sergio Bucksworth *Miwa Honjo - Mimi *Moe Yanagida - Megan *The girls that bully Lettuce - The Three Beckys *Mary McGuire - Maria Rivera *Masaya Aoyama - Mark *Masazou Aoyamada - Marco *Rei Nishina - Chrys *Norihiro Edomurasaki - Ian *Satsuki Tadano - Sabrina *Iruka - Cassandra *Heicha Fong - Heidi Benjamin *Heicha's Teacher/Ms. Rosbe|Heicha Fong's Teacher - Mrs. Rosbe *Tsukiko Yamada - Gretchen Weapons and Attacks All of the weapon names, except for Zoey's, were changed and Renee's weapon was changed so it wouldn't be in the shape of a cross. Zoey's sequence was also sped up. Bridget was also given 4 different attack names. Zoey: *1st Weapon: Strawberry Bell *1st Attack: Strawberry Bell, Full Power! *2nd Weapon: Rose Bell *2nd Attack: Rose Bell, Full Power! *3rd Weapon: Strawberry Scepter *3rd Attack: Blue Aqua Drops! {C Corina: *Weapon: Heart Arrow (called Heart Bow and Arrow in the 2004 promo video) *Attack: Unnamed {C Bridget: *Weapon: Combat Castanets (called Morse Code Castanets in the 2004 promo video) *1st Attack: Deep Sea Surge Attack! *2nd Attack: Tidalwave Rush! *3rd Attack: Underwater Surge Attack! *4th Attack: Tidalwave Attack! {C Kikki: *Weapon: Golden Tambourine *Attack: Tambourine Trench {C Renee: *Weapon: Purple Dagger *Attack: Unnamed Seasons *Series 1 *Series 2 Character Changes Mew Mews *'Ichigo Momomiya:' Ichigo Momomiya is changed to Zoey Hanson in the Mew Mew Power dub. Her age is upped from 13 to 15. Her animal changes to just a Wild Mountain Cat in the pilot episode but goes back to Iriomote Wildcat in later episodes. Zoey is more concerned with being a girl and having a boyfriend than the interests of Ichigo in Tokyo Mew Mew. *'Mint Aizawa:' Mint Aizawa's name is changed to Corina Bucksworth. Her age is changed from 13 to 14. Changes in dialogue cause her to be even more rude to Zoey than Mint was to Ichigo. It also causes her to appear to have romantic feelings for Renee Roberts (Zakuro Fujiwara). In one scene, she thinks about the person who she might love and has a thought bubble of Renee (An edit by 4kids. The original was of a male dancer). *'Lettuce Midorikawa:' Lettuce Midorikawa's name is changed to Bridget Verdant. Bridget's age is 14 compared to Lettuce's 13. Instead of wanting to help her friends feel better by letting them take their anger out on her in Tokyo Mew Mew, Bridget ends up being friends with "The Three Beckies" because she has no friends and wants to be popular. *'Pudding Fong: '''Pudding Fong's name becomes Kikki Benjamin in the dub. Her age takes a large jump from 9 to 11. Kikki seems to be more blunt and pushy than Pudding but her eager and energetic personality is still intact. The dub at first added that Kikki was homeless but then changed it when her home and family were shown in a future episode. It was also added that Kikki is very secretive about her family compared to the original where she has told older characters(Ryou, Keiichiro and Heicha's Teacher) about her family situation. *'Zakuro Fujiwara: Zakuro Fujiwara's name is changed to Renee Roberts. She becomes much older in the dub at 17 instead of 15 in order to be older than the other Mews. While it is stated that she has many professions in both the original and English dubs(acting, modeling and singing), while the Japanese say that modeling is Zakuro's main career, the English dub changes her main career to singing. Most of her personality is intact but Renee appears more mean than Zakuro from her modified dialogue. Cyniclons (Aliens) *'Kish: '''Kish is renamed to Dren (Nerd spelled backwards). Most of his personality is intact but Dren isn't as pushy to get Zoey to love him as Kish was to Ichigo. *'Tart: 'Tart's name is changed to Tarb(brat spelled backwards). *'Pie: 'Pie gets changed to Sardon which is short for the word "Sardonic" meaning "Marked by scorn, mockery, and cynicism". He is given an English Accent and is the only cyniclon with named attacks. His renamed attacks are Aerial Tempest and Ice Wind Blast. *'Chimera Anima: Chimera animas are renamed to Predasites. They are mostly unchanged. Other Characters *'Masaya Aoyama:' Masaya Aoyama is renamed to Mark. His new last name is not given in Mew Mew Power and remains unknown. His age is changed to 16 instead of being 13. He is depicted as a jock at the school and is extremely popular. *'Ryou Shirogane:' Ryou Shirogane's name is changed to Elliot Grant. His age is changed from 15 to 16. In Tokyo Mew Mew, he is working on the Mew Project as a continuation of his father's work. Mew Mew Power changes him and Wesley to just rich highschoolers. *'Keiichiro Akasaka': Keiichiro Akasaka gets renamed Wesley J. Coolridge III and becomes younger, switching from being 21 to 17. Wesley is depicted as a rich highschooler who is a very nice gentleman. *'Masha:' Masha gets renamed Mini-Mew. While Masha wasn't able to talk in complete sentences, Mini-Mew is shown to speak perfectly. Category:Anime Category:Superheroes Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Adventure Category:Reboot Category:Remakes Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Category:English Dub